Un mardi soir comme les autres
by Amrya
Summary: L'Élu, le Survivant, Auror fraîchement diplômé, tout cela, Harry Potter l'est. Sauf le mardi soir, où il rejoint ses amants Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Parfois, cependant, il arrive un peu en retard. Et il sait ce qui l'attend lorsqu'il arrive en dernier... Série d'OS / ATTENTION PWP, Lemon Hard, Slash Threesome HP/SS/LM
1. OS 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la Grande Prêtresse J.K. Rowling.

UN MARDI SOIR COMME LES AUTRES

L'homme brun remontait l'allée bordée de cyprès, dans la brume du crépuscule. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il atteint la cour principale du manoir en faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pieds. Il aurait pu transplaner, certes, mais il était attaché à son petit rituel. Il poussait le lourd portail, le refermait lentement, et marchait le long du chemin. En dehors de cette enceinte, il était le Survivant, le grand Harry Potter, Auror fraîchement diplômé et intégré d'office au ministère de la Magie. Il avait des amis, une situation, il était exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Mais le mardi soir, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Le mardi soir, il était juste Harry, qui venait passer une soirée des plus agréables avec ses amants. Lucius et Severus s'étaient rapprochés après que Narcissa, écœurée de la guerre malgré que son mari fut innocenté, ne se soit réfugiée dans une demeure familiale en Écosse, refusant désormais tout lien avec sa vie passée. Les deux hommes s'étaient installés ensemble au manoir Malfoy dans la plus grande discrétion depuis deux ans, et c'était à l'occasion d'une soirée mondaine bien trop arrosée qu'Harry les avait rejoints pour la première fois, trompant son ennui dans les draps froissés du Lord. Depuis, il venait régulièrement profiter de la liberté et de l'intimité temporaires que lui procuraient les murs du manoir.

Il frappa trois fois avec le heurtoir en argent. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruissement. Lucius lui ouvrit, vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte.

— Tu es en retard, nous avons déjà commencé.

Harry ne dit rien et entra. Après avoir refermé la porte, Lucius l'attrapa avec violence en arrière.

— Tu voulais nous faire attendre ?

Il poussa Harry contre un mur, le buste contre une tapisserie, qui laissa échapper un grognement. Lucius se colla à lui après lui avoir ôté sa robe de voyage. Il lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry le laissa forcer le passage et mêler sa langue à la sienne. Il était inutile de résister. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas le plus soumis des trois ?

— Severus t'attends, déclara simplement le blond en mettant fin au baiser.

Harry se décolla du mur et le suivit dans la grande entrée. Lorsque le maître des lieux commença à monter l'escalier, il en profita pour le détailler. Sa chemise blanche était légèrement froissée, et flottait en dehors de son jean serré. Les longs cheveux avaient repoussé, gardant leurs reflets argentés, jusqu'à sa taille. Le jeune homme constata qu'il était rasé de près, comme toujours. Lord ou non, quarantaine ou pas, Malfoy était beau et le savait.

Ils arrivèrent aux appartements privés de Lucius. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. On avait posé une carafe de whisky sur une petite table basse. Un grand lit avec une parure noire et argent trônait au milieu de la pièce, sous un monticule de coussins. Sur une banquette, Severus était étendu torse nu, un verre à la main.

— Potter. On ne vous attendait plus.

— Il est certes légèrement en retard, dit Lucius, mais nous avons eu une petite explication en bas. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

— Cela n'arrivera plus, répliqua le brun en regardant son ancien professeur de potions. Il se rapprocha de la méridienne où Snape se redressait déjà.

— En effet, cela n'arrivera plus. Car tu sais ce qui arrive, Harry, à celui qui arrive en dernier dans cette chambre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lucius l'avait déjà enlacé par derrière, ses mains le tenant fermement par la taille.

— C'est vrai ça. Que va-t-il se passer, Harry ?

Le blond lui déboutonnait sa chemise, bouton par bouton, et Severus lui prit doucement le visage entre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, si tu es le dernier arrivé ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

— T…Tout ce que vous voulez, murmura Harry.

— C'est exact, souffla Severus dans son cou.

Le maître des potions se pencha au-dessus d'Harry, juste pour aller voler un baiser à Lucius qui terminait d'enlever la chemise du Gryffondor.

Harry frissonna en sentait le tissu glisser sur sa peau, et la tiédeur des mains de son ancien professeur lorsqu'il le tira vers la méridienne.

Severus et Lucius s'assirent et commencèrent à s'embrasser. Harry, toujours debout, les regarda faire, fasciné. Il sentait l'excitation grandir, mais n'osait rien faire de son propre chef, même s'il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre.

Lucius avait déjà tombé la chemise, et Severus s'attaquait maintenant aux boutons de son jean. Le blond regarda Harry, dont les yeux verts s'étaient assombris et le rouge lui montait aux joues.

— Ca te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr que ça me plaît, répondit Harry, le souffle court.

— Déshabille-toi, ordonna Severus, avant de ramener Lucius vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Harry observa les deux hommes en déboutonnant son pantalon. Ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires et il mourrait d'envie de goûter ces corps, ces langues. Et il aimait bien l'idée d'être à leurs ordres. Le jeune homme ôta son pantalon et ses chaussettes, et lorsque vint le moment d'enlever son caleçon, le frottement du tissu contre son sexe déjà durci lui fit pousser un léger grognement.

Lucius mit fin au baiser brusquement, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Severus. Il se leva et s'approcha de Harry, l'attrapa brutalement par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, en faisant descendre sa main sur les fesses du jeune homme, à présent totalement nu.

Le soupir de Harry s'entendit à travers le baiser de son amant.

— Lucius…soupira-t-il.

— Du calme. Ne sois pas si pressé.

Il l'attira vers eux en se rasseyant, en l'embrassant. Harry tomba à genoux devant la banquette. Il mit fin au baiser et tourna la tête pour aller chercher les lèvres de Severus. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Lucius admira le spectacle, lorsqu'il surprit un geste du jeune homme. Harry faisait glisser sa main libre sur ses cuisses, remontant un peu plus à chaque fois. Bientôt, il allait se caresser, mais il était trop tôt pour ça. Lucius lui claqua les fesses, faisant gémir le Gryffondor.

— Tt, tt. Ne te touche pas. Concentre-toi sur Severus.

Le blond lui redonna une claque, avant de caresser ses fesses douces et rebondies.

— Suce-le, ordonna le blond.

Harry se sépara alors des lèvres du maître des potions, qui repoussa sa tête en arrière par anticipation. Harry laissait déjà glisser sa langue en bas de son ventre, et lorsqu'il écarta les jambes de son amant pour le libérer de son jean, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun sous-vêtement, comme d'habitude, et que son sexe était déjà tendu.

Le jeune homme se sentait fiévreux, grisé par le désir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Lucius lui avait ordonné de sucer son professeur. Il se considérait comme plutôt doué, et entendait bien torturer son amant. Après l'avoir léché, il le prit soudainement en bouche. Severus poussait des gémissements diablement sensuels, et Harry était de plus en plus excité. Surtout, il se trouvait à présent à quatre pattes devant lui, et cette position n'avait vraiment rien de désagréable.

Il fit ensuite descendre ses lèvres très lentement sur l'excitation de Severus, qui soupirait d'une voix rauque. Il lui fit atteindre le fond de sa gorge, et pendant quelques secondes, stoppa le mouvement. Puis il se retira, au grand déplaisir de son partenaire, pour ne rattraper entre ses lèvres que son gland gonflé pour jouer avec sa langue. Severus contractait les mains sur le dossier de la méridienne, et Harry sentit qu'il était prêt à jouir. Déjà son sexe se tendait, palpitait dans sa bouche.

Soudain, le jeune homme vit Lucius venir faire taire le maître des potions d'un baiser langoureux. Celui-ci était plus tendu que jamais, et lorsque le blond s'écarta de lui, il dit en souriant :

— Retiens-toi encore un peu, amour. Tu ne vas pas vouloir rater ça.

D'une démarche féline, son corps harmonieux désormais dévêtu, il se glissa derrière Harry. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser son dos et ses reins, en caressant ses fesses et ses cuisses. Severus le regardait faire alors qu'Harry était toujours logé au creux de ses jambes, c'était une délicieuse torture. Le jeune homme était terriblement doué avec sa langue.

Il ne quittait pas Lucius du regard, et le blond écartait maintenant les fesses du plus jeune en faisant glisser sa langue sur son point sensible.

Harry commençait à soupirer bruyamment mais ne s'arrêta pas. Severus sentait le plaisir monter inexorablement, le pire étant de regarder Lucius s'affairer autour du troisième.

Le blond retira sa langue, murmura un sort de lubrification quelconque et commença à caresser l'entrée qui se présentait à lui. Lorsqu'il fit rentrer un doigt, Harry poussa un long gémissement et Severus se crispa.

—Oooh mon….oooh ouiiii ! Je vais…aaaaah.

Il se répandit dans la bouche d'Harry, qui gémissait alors que Lucius le doigtait habilement. En sentant le goût de Severus, il en fut si excité qu'il jouit à son tour, la bouche toujours pleine du sexe de son professeur, sur le tapis, sans même avoir à se toucher.

Il avala et se retira, en haletant.

— Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais jouir, Harry ? demanda Lucius en retirant ses doigts sous les protestations du plus jeune. Tu n'as pas pu résister à Severus, c'est ça ?

— Tes doigts… S'il te plaît…

— Sûrement pas, Lucius ! grogna Severus qui retrouvait ses esprits. Alors, petit lion, tu tentes des initiatives ? C'est pas bien ça. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de toi.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au lit. Severus l'allongea sur le dos, lui releva les bras et lui attacha les poignets à la tête de lit. Il lui glissa un oreiller sous la tête, qu'il ne perde pas une miette de ce qui allait se passer.

Lucius déploya son corps pâle au bord du lit, et Severus vint se coucher par-dessus lui. Il embrassa le blond à pleine bouche, joua avec sa langue. Lucius enlaça son amant et écarta légèrement les jambes, pour sentir contre lui sa peau brûlante. Le maître des potions sourit à l'invitation et glissa une main entre ses cuisses, caressant son intimité brûlante. Après tout, on ne s'était pas encore occupé de lui. Les doigts du brun se frayèrent un chemin et il en inséra un d'emblée. Lucius aimait quand on le doigtait par surprise. Il poussa un long soupir, et Severus se redressa pour le taquiner de son autre main, son majeur toujours en lui.

Lucius ondulait sous le regard amusé de Severus, et Harry n'avait d'autre choix que les observer s'exciter mutuellement. Frustré, il tira sur les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Severus s'y connaissait, en liens.

Voyant qu'il se tortillait, ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui.

— Alors Harry ? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

— Pas sans moi… Ne le faites pas sans moi.

— Regarde, Severus, fit Lucius, il est déjà tout excité. On ne peut décemment pas le laisser comme ça. Tu veux qu'on te soulage, Potter ? Dis-le.

— …Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux amants se séparèrent pour se mettre de chaque côté de Harry.

— Mais tu as déjà joui, murmura Lucius. Ce n'est pas juste pour moi.

Severus acquiesça. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

— Ne jouis pas sans notre autorisation désormais. Ecarte les jambes.

Harry obéit, mais manifestement pas assez vite au goût de ses deux partenaires. Severus lui attrapa la cheville droite, et Lucius passa une main derrière sa cuisse gauche avant de venir le lécher doucement.

Harry sentit les doigts de Severus s'introduire entre ses fesses, alors que Lucius le suçait carrément, en se caressant d'une main. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et se détendit sous les caresses des deux autres. Ils avaient l'air contrarié qu'il ait joui, et pourtant voilà ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Il ne sut pas ce qui du deuxième doigt de Severus ou de ses remarque volontairement provocantes comme quoi « il était tout chaud » et qu' « il pourrait déjà le pénétrer » lui fit le plus d'effet, mais il sentit le plaisir monter. Il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras, mais ses reins commençaient prendre feu. Il ne retint plus ses gémissements, et lorsque Severus lui offrait quelques secondes de répit avec ses doigts, c'était Lucius qui le suçait avec encore plus d'ardeur.

— Aaah ! Oui. Encore, s'il vous plaît.

— Comme ça ? demanda le maitre des potions en enfonçant ses doigts encore un peu.

— Ooh oui, comme ça. S'il te plaît Seev.

Il se raidit encore plus. Il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Ooooh! Ohhh.

Harry hurla presque. Les deux hommes avaient cessé brusquement leurs caresses, le laissant au bord de l'orgasme.

— Non, non ! Laissez-moi jouir !

Lucius vint l'embrasser et lui murmura un « Pas encore ». Il lui effleura le sexe, si tendu, sans pour autant lui laisser assez de temps pour qu'il puisse se libérer. Harry gémissait tellement qu'il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il les voulait à l'intérieur de lui, tous les deux en même temps s'il le fallait, mais il voulait surtout jouir.

— Moi, je ne tiens plus, décréta Severus.

Il libéra les liens d'Harry.

— A quatre pattes, Potter. Si tu jouis, ce sera uniquement avec l'un de nous !

Le jeune homme se laissa faire alors que Lucius commençait déjà à se positionner. Il resta ainsi, plaqué contre le couvre-lit, pendant que le blond le pénétrait. Il était particulièrement bien fait de sa personne, surtout à cet endroit-là, et Harry dut encore s'écarter un peu afin de l'accueillir en lui.

Au-dessus, Lucius grogna faiblement lorsqu'il le pénétra en entier. Il intensifia le mouvement, allant même jusqu'à lui attraper les fesses pour le prendre plus fort. Harry n'en pouvait plus, et se laissait aller sur le lit à chaque coup plus fort que le précédent.

Soudain, il sentit son amant ralentir puis se retirer d'un coup, en une frustration intense.

— Retourne-toi Harry. Je veux te voir.

Le jeune homme se redressa, obéit et regarda le blond d'un air de défi.

— Mes fesses ne te suffisent pas, Lord Malfoy ?

Lucius l'attira à lui et l'embrassa amoureusement à pleine bouche, alors que Severus enlaçait le blond par derrière.

— Insupportable petit lion.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui releva les jambes en l'attrapant par les chevilles, avant de remettre son sexe au fond de l'intimité d'Harry sans ménagement.

— Oh Merlin, Harryy !

— Lucius ! Encooore !

Discrètement, le maître des Potions vint s'allonger auprès d'Harry. Il caressa sa peau frémissante, joua avec les tétons, les pinça puis vint les mordiller, faisant gémir le brun qui subissait toujours les assaut de Lucius.

Severus vint alors l'embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, l'attirant vers lui, une main derrière la nuque. Harry pouvait sentir son désir contre sa hanche droite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsque qu'il se détacha pour reprendre sa respiration, le jeune homme le supplia presque :

— Severus, s'il te plaît, je…

— Oui ?

— Je veux…

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Severus sourit et déposa un baiser inutilement chaste sur les lèvres d'Harry. Oui il savait ce dont il avait envie, et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de fantaisie.

Harry aimait être dominé, et aimait se perdre dans le désir et le sexe, mais pour cela, il lui fallait se sentir en sécurité et en totale confiance avec ses partenaires.

Severus l'embrassa sur tout le corps avant se s'assoir près de lui. Harry tourna la tête et reprit le sexe déjà dressé du professeur dans sa bouche. Il le lécha doucement, avant de commencer à serrer des lèvres, jouer avec la pression. Severus soupirait doucement en fermant les yeux.

— Oh mon Dieu Harry, s'étrangla presque Lucius au fond de lui. Vous voir comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir.

Effectivement, Harry sentit que Lucius se gonflait d'un coup et devenait encore plus tendu. Il écarta les fesses du plus jeune et poussa un grand coup, touchant la prostate d'Harry qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

Severus tendit la main vers le blond qui embrassa ses doigts.

— Et si je fais ça, Lucius ? susurra le brun alors qu'Harry le prenait jusqu'au fond de la gorge.

— Ce n'est pas du jeu, Sev, soupira l'autre, aaaah !

Severus avait forcé l'entrée de ses lèvres pour qu'il lui lèche les doigts. Une fois que cela fut fait, il descendit petit à petit le long du torse pâle, alors que Lucius frémissait en se retenant manifestement de jouir trop tôt. Il voulait profiter encore un peu du spectacle.

La maître des potions, les doigts humides, vinrent se saisir délicatement du sexe d'Harry puis commencèrent à le caresser en un doux va-et-vient. Le jeune homme, la bouche pleine, se mit à onduler en gémissant. Son corps se tendait de partout, il était fou de désir, et tout fond de lui, il sentait Lucius qui n'en pouvait plus et le prenait de plus en plus fort alors que Severus l'amenait à chaque caresse plus proche de la délivrance.

— Harry, Harry, Harryyyyyy !Je viens !

— Ne te retiens pas Lucius, il va jouir aussi, constata le professeur alors que son ancien élève gémissait, sa bouche autour de lui. Seigneur, Harry, c'est vrai que tu es doué…

— Je vais, je…Oh ouiiiiii, criait Malfoy. Oh ouiii, encore.

Severus masturbait le jeune homme d'une main experte, il n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir montait, encore, oui, il en voulait plus, et lorsqu'Harry sentit le blond se tendre tout contre sa prostate et se répandre en lui, en un liquide chaud et abondant, il ne tint plus, et jouit entre les doigts de Severus, gémissant comme un perdu, terrassé par un orgasme ravageur.

Lucius se retira doucement. Quelques gouttes de sperme coulèrent le long des fesses délaissées. Le blond vint s'allonger contre Harry, la tête au creux du cou, pendant que celui-ci suçait toujours le professeur dont les mains se crispaient sur le couvre-lit. Il sentit les baisers de Lucius et l'entendit lui murmurer, d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa mondaine retenue :

— Par Merlin, Harry tu es époustouflant.

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme, mais déplut à Severus. Il jeta un regard noir au blond et lança :

— Alors, Lucius, tu ne partages plus tes baisers ?

D'un air amusé, ce dernier se leva et se rapprocha de Severus, et l'embrassa sans ménagement. Harry profita de cette distraction pour le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, plusieurs fois, rendant le brun complètement fou. Il sentit un peu de liquide sur sa langue, le maître des potions était prêt à venir. Harry passa sa main derrière les fesses de son professeur, pour l'attirer encore plus près vers lui. Ce dernier se détacha de Malfoy, qui se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur le ventre.

— Tu veux qu'il jouisse dans ta bouche, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu es dur à nouveau, regarde.

« Oh oui, Salazar j'en ai tellement envie » pensa le jeune homme. « Je t'en prie, Lucius fais-le ! »

Ledit Lucius engloba le pénis durci et commença à le sucer activement tout en jouant avec sa main. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas rejouir si vite, si ? Il sentit son bas-ventre se tendre, ses fesses se crisper. Sans cesser de le toucher, Lucius regarda Severus qui se retenait et lui dit :

— Jouis dans sa bouche, Severus, je m'occupe de lui.

Dans un râle de plaisir, l'homme se répandit à nouveau dans la bouche du plus jeune, qui se détacha presque aussitôt pour laisser libre cours aux gémissements conséquents aux très bons traitement de Lucius.

— Lucius…Lucius continue. Encore.

Severus s'installa à son tour contre Harry, et embrassa son torse, avant de dévier un peu, puis encore un peu jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à son téton gauche qu'il attrapa entre ses dents.

— Pas ça, par Merlin, je vais….oh ouiii !

Il se sentit exploser entre les lèvres de Lucius, qui prit son temps pour remonter. Ses deux amants de chaque côté, Harry mit du temps à reprendre sa respiration.

— C'était…c'était…

— C'était comme à chaque fois, murmura Severus d'un ton amusé, tu es encore arrivé en retard. À croire que tu le fais exprès…

— C'est parce qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe quand il arrive en retard. Il n'empêche, lionceau terrible, tu es incorrigible, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui arriverai en retard. Tiens-le toi pour dit.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses, répliqua Harry, le souffle court.

— Tu verras bien mardi prochain….


	2. OS 2

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la Grande Prêtresse J.K. Rowling. **

Comme tous les mardi soir, Harry Potter referma le grand portail du manoir Malfoy. Le vent était froid mais la journée avait été radieuse. La semaine, par contre, avait été épuisante, il avait eu du travail par-dessus la tête. Et les dossiers, et les interventions, et les soupçons de magie noire, et les Imperiums… Il avait besoin de souffler, et il avait attendu ce soir avec une impatience croissante.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. À sa grande surprise, ce fut Severus qui vint lui ouvrir. Harry ôta sa cape de voyage.

— Où est Lucius ?

— Quelque part dans le manoir, je suppose, ou ailleurs. Je suis ici depuis presque une heure, et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu.

— Depuis une heure ? Voilà qui est étrange.

Severus enlaça Harry et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

— Aurait-il trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard ? suggéra-t-il. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait dit la semaine dernière…

Harry sourit sous le sous-entendu. Lui-même venant d'arriver, le Lord était donc le dernier. Et on sait ce qu'il se passe pour celui qui arrive en retard.

— Si on commençait sans lui, dans ce cas, proposa Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard sombre du Maître des Potions, qui glissa une main sur les fesses du jeune homme.

— C'est une idée qui peut avoir ses avantages.

— J'ai eu une semaine chargée Severus. Séduis-moi.

— Oh, Monsieur Potter. Moi qui croyait t'avoir séduit il y a des années de ça.

Severus attrapa le plus jeune par derrière la nuque en un geste étonnamment doux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il glissa sa langue, joua avec la sienne, mordilla ses lèvres et finit en les embrassant tendrement.

— Mm Severus, tu embrasses toujours aussi bien.

— Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qu'on vient voir en premier quand on a besoin de douceur.

Harry l'entraîna par la main dans le grand escalier qui menait aux chambres.

— Qui as dit que j'avais besoin de douceur ?

— Tu l'auras voulu, dans ce cas.

Ils coururent presque jusqu'à la suite Malfoy. Sur le chemin, Harry ôta progressivement son pull et sa chemise, puis déboutonna son pantalon et lança à Severus un air provocateur en s'asseyant langoureusement sur un fauteuil.

— Déshabillez-vous, Potter.

— Si tu veux quelque chose, viens le chercher.

En un instant, Harry fut débarrassé de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il en profita pour glisser les mains sous la large cape, et constata avec plaisir que Severus était nu en-dessous.

— Merlin, rien que le fait de savoir que tu es nu là-dessous…

— Ne dis rien, ça se voit déjà.

Harry se cala au bord du fauteuil alors que Severus embrassait son ventre en descendant toujours plus bas.

— Écarte les jambes, je veux te voir en entier.

Il prit Harry en bouche d'un seul coup. Sa langue était douce et chaude, le jeune homme se sentit fondre. Severus le suçait avec talent, parfois en le prenant en entier, parfois en ne jouant qu'avec son gland.

— C'est bon.. soupira Harry en fermant les yeux.

— Vous avez donc commencé sans moi ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Lucius Malfoy venait enfin d'arriver, vêtu d'un élégant déshabillé vert émeraude. Severus tenta une réplique cinglante, mais Harry lui asséna une légère pression sur la tête. Le professeur sourit. Lionceau un jour…

— Continue, Sev. Lucius, on ne t'attendais plus.

— Je vois ça, fit le blond en ôtant tranquillement son habit.

Il vint embrasser Harry, mais l'embrassa d'une telle manière que le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement. Il caressa les hanches du blond, et suivit du bout des doigts le mince filet de poil blond qui partait du nombril jusqu'à son excitation déjà visible.

— Harry, pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas ma langue que tu veux avoir dans la bouche ?

— Lucius, tant d'obscénité entre des lèvres si distinguées.

— Ai-je tort pour autant ?

Harry sourit attrapa le sexe du blond pour le lécher. Il finit vite par y mettre beaucoup plus d'ardeur, à tel point que Lucius eut du mal à rester debout tellement le plaisir montait.

Le jeune homme, excité par la langue de Severus et sa position en général, n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Severus taquina à peine son anus avec son index et il éjacula sans avoir pu prévenir le maître des Potions, qui continua jusqu'à ce que Harry aie totalement fini.

Le brun se releva et ôta sa cape, ne dissimulant rien de son érection impressionnante. Il vint embrasser le blond et Harry en profita pour arrêter sa fellation.

— Eeh ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! gémit Lucius.

— Tu oses poser la question ? dit Harry en se relevant, les joues encore roses de la jouissance. Tu es arrivé le dernier .

— Harry a raison, glissa Severus en passant derrière lui et en lui agrippant les fesses, tu sais ce qui arrive pour celui qui arrive en dernier. Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès.

— Peut-être, murmura le Lord.

Severus poussa Lucius sur le lit, ses cheveux pâles se répandant tout autour de lui. Harry s'allongea à côté de lui, prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, Harry approfondit le baiser, et Lucius en demandait plus encore. C'était à se demander qui embrassait qui.

— Il faut corser un peu tout ça, Lucius. T'es débrouillé pour arriver en retard dans ta propre maison, il faut en assumer les conséquences.

Le maître des potions lança un sort informulé et d'un coup de baguette, les liens des rideaux du baldaquin s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles du Lord et lui écartèrent les jambes.

— C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Lucius mit fin au baiser d'Harry et releva la tête.

— Severus, que fais-tu ?

— Tu verras bien.

Sur ces paroles, il lécha ses doigts de façon évocatrice et caressa les fesses du blond jusqu'à leur auguste entrée. Lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, Lucius poussa un gémissement étouffé. Ses amants connaissaient ses points faibles, et ils allaient le torturer délicieusement. Rien que cette idée le fit bander.

— Monsieur l'aristocrate aimerait-il qu'on le doigte ? susurra Harry à son oreille.

Lucius hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Le plus jeune commença à jouer avec son téton gauche, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, sur sa clavicule, pour rejoindre et mordiller enfin le téton droit. Severus enfonça à se moment-là un deuxième doigt.

— Merlin, Lucius, tu aimes ça, on dirait.

— Oh oui…

— Serait-ce…par ici ?

Severus enfonça ses doigts encore plus profondément, Lucius se sentit écartelé, et un des doigts effleura sa prostate.

— Seeev.

— Ici ?

Il joua avec ses doigts et écarta encore un peu les fesses, pour atteindre le point le plus sensible.

— Aaaaaaaaah, aaaaah oui.

Sous cette douce torture, Lucius ne s'arrêtait pas de gémir et commençait à remuer le bassin d'avant en arrière.

— Plus fort, plus profond, Severuuus. Je veux pluuus ooh ouii.

— Tu veux jouir avec mes doigts, Luce ?

— Encore, encoooore.

— Réponds. Tu veux jouir ?

— Oui, oui, je t'en prie, n'arrête pas.

Severus fit un signe de tête à Harry qui sourit. Il avait une idée tout à fait plaisante en tête. Ses baisers papillonnèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond, toute gonflée de plaisir. Il s'installa juste à côté et d'une main, bloqua le bassin pour que Lucius soit tout à fait à leur merci.

— Harry, Harry…

— Oui, Mylord ?

— S'il te plaît…s'il te plaît.

— Dis-le.

Lucius, à moitié en train de perdre pied, finit par craquer.

— Touche-moi s'il te plaît.

Du bout de la langue, Harry taquina le sexe de son amant, remontant toujours plus vers son extrémité. Il le prit autour de ses lèvres et Lucius se tendit plus que jamais. Les doigts de Severus en lui, la langue d'Harry autour de son sexe, il sentait des vagues de plaisir l'envahir, de plus en plus fortes. Il s'approchait de l'orgasme, chaque fois plus fort, il le sentait monter, et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir et agrippait l'oreiller à s'en fait blanchir les articulations.

— Aaahh, encore, comme ça. Oui, Severus comme ça. Continue, juste comme ça, oui.

Severus obéit. Il n'allait pas lui gâcher son plaisir, d'autant qu'il se caressait de sa main de libre. Voir le grand Lord Malfoy dans cet état de soumission et d'extase totales, son anus complètement dilaté par ses doigts…Salazar, c'était trop bon.

Harry suçait désormais le blond avec douceur, le laissant remuer quelque peu dans sa bouche pour qu'il se mène à l'orgasme à son rythme. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

— Ooh, vous allez me tuer.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

— Noon, surtout pas. Han oui, comme ça. Je…Je, Hooooo !

Lucius hurla son plaisir d'une voix rauque et très peu aristocratique. Il jouit dans la bouche d'Harry qui l'avait gardé et qui le nettoya avec bonheur. Dévoué corps et âme au blond, il ne remarqua pas les yeux brillants du maître des potions qui manifestait l'envie de finir en beauté.

— Tu as joui, Lucius. C'est mon tour, maintenant.

Il pris son sexe raide à la base, ôta ses doigts et pénétra Lucius en un seul grand coup.

— Ooooh Severuus.

— Je n'ai pas résisté, amour.

De ses mains, il souleva les fesses du blond et se mit à le pilonner avec force.

Harry, allongé à côté d'eux, excité comme pas permis, se caressait d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il s'enfonçait derechef deux doigts dans son intimité. Puisque pour le moment on ne s'occupait pas de lui…on était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Severus grognait, et Harry connaissait cette expression. Il ne se trompait pas, car en un grand coup de rein, le brun se libéra au fond de Malfoy qui avait perdu toute retenue.

Severus libéra les jambes de Lucius, qui les laissa tomber en roulant sur un côté du lit, épuisé et haletant. Il s'allongea, la respiration saccadée, entre ses deux amants. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la cheville d'Harry, puis remonta le long du mollet, souligna le genou, effleura la cuisse, avant de poser sa main sur celle du plus jeune, qui soupirait langoureusement en s'auto-prodiguant les premiers soins :

— Harry, tu es parfaitement indécent dans cette position. Et parfaitement bandant.

Ledit Harry sourit en pensant à comment il allait le rendre fou.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide, _professeur_, gémit-il.

— Petit lion démoniaque, fit soudainement une voix claire de l'autre côté du lit.

Lucius se redressa, cheveux emmêlés, pupilles d'argent et lèvres rosées. Quand le Lord se vautrait dans le luxe, il était déjà ravissant, mais quand il se vautrait dans la luxure…il devenait irrésistible.

— C'est de notre faute, nous ne nous sommes pas occupés de lui. Alors, Potter, comme ça vous avez besoin d'une leçon particulière ? fit Severus en commençant à le branler fermement.

— Oui professeur, souffla-t-il.

— C'est avec joie que je vais vous la donner. Lucius ? Ses doigts ont assez travaillé, viens prendre le relais.

Le blond rampa jusqu'à eux et se rapprocha de l'entrejambe d'Harry, qu'il lécha avidement, lui arrachant des gémissements diablement excitants.

— Vous apprenez vite, Potter. Voulez-vous que je vienne remplacer la langue de notre ami ?

— Harry, tu veux que Severus te prenne comme il m'a pris à l'instant ? demanda Lucius. Je suis sûr qu'il lui reste assez d'énergie pour ça.

— Mais si c'est ça que tu veux, renchérit le Maître des Potions, il va falloir que tu le demandes. C'est toi qui a voulu mon aide après tout.

Harry avait fait mouche et réveillé son instinct dominateur. Maintenant, le coup de grâce.

— Professeur, je veux vous sentir me pénétrer, m'écarter, et me prendre si fort que je puisse jouir sans avoir besoin de me toucher.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu, Severus en aurait gémi. Les mots et la voix de Potter étaient beaucoup trop sensuels pour son propre bien.

Lucius se recula et regarda son ami pénétrer le plus jeune en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il s'enfonça en lui avant de ressortir pour rerentrer lentement.

— C'est cela que tu voulais que je fasse, Harry ?

— Oh oui. Comme ça. Encore…_professeur_.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur donna un grand coup de rein qui prit Harry tout en entier, faisant trembler la tête de lit au passage.

Lucius passa derrière le maitre des potions, vint se coller contre ses épaules et embrassa le creux de son cou. Il caressa les hanches de Severus, puis remonta pour venir subitement pincer les deux tétons sombres. Cela lui envoya une décharge de plaisir et il dut se concentrer pour continuer à prendre Harry comme celui-ci l'avait expressément demandé.

— Tu aimes ta leçon, Harry ? demanda Lucius.

— Oh ouiii, je l'adore.

— Bon Dieu, continua Severus, on a beau s'appliquer à te prendre de toutes les façons possibles depuis des années, tu es toujours aussi serré, c'est beaucoup trop bon.

— Fais pas le malin, aaaaaah, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres. Je te sens, Sev, et tu vas jouir.

— Je vais jouir au fond de toi, Potter. Vraiment tout au fond.

— Attends, pas comme ça.

Harry se sépara de Severus, se retourna sur le ventre et monta le bassin, offrant ses fesses au brun qui les lui écarta et le pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

— Putain, Harry…

— Baise-moi Severus. S'il te plaît, prends-moi plus fort.

Le Maître des Potions ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais Harry continua.

— Écarte-moi, Sev, je veux te sentir. Ouii, plus fort. Han, oui, comme çaaa !

Il avait trouvé sa prostate, et le plus jeune ne se retint plus.

— Oui, ici, iciiiii, je vais jouir Sev !

— Ne te touche pas. Tu ne jouiras qu'avec ton cul.

— Oui, ouiiii aaah !

Severus sentit le plus jeune se resserrer et palpiter autour de lui, son sexe se gonfla d'un coup et se contracta pour laisser échapper plusieurs longs jets de sperme sur le couvre-lit. Dans le même temps, il se répandit dans l'antre chaude du Gryffondor.

Quelques instants après, il ressortit prudemment et nettoya le lit d'un geste avec sa baguette.

— Merlin, Severus…haleta Harry.

— Je crois qu'il aime bien un peu de vulgarité de temps en temps, constata Lucius en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur l'omoplate de Severus.

— Un Lord dépravé et un Survivant soumis, qui l'eut cru.

— Tu peux parler, protesta Harry en lui faisant une place dans le lit.

Ils se tassèrent tous les trois sous les couvertures vert et argent. Au matin, faisant fi des obligations des uns et des autres, des mains commencèrent à se balader. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour se remettre d'une semaine chargée ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la Grande Prêtresse J. K. Rowling.**

**Voilà, juste une petite scène comme ça en passant :D Bonne lecture et merci à tous 3**

* * *

Un Patronus en forme de cerf surgit au milieu du salon, alors que Lucius et Severus entamaient à peine leur premier verre de whisky.

— C'est Harry ! s'exclama Lucius.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le cerf vaporeux brama :

— Retenu au Ministère pour une intervention d'urgence dans le Devon. Pourrais pas venir ce soir. À charge de revanche.

L'animal s'évapora en une brume bleutée.

— Voilà qui est inattendu… murmura Lucius.

Il termina son verre cul sec et se tourna alors vers Severus.

— Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— À quel propos ?

— Au sujet de ce soir.

— Oh.

— Tu te sens d'humeur à une partie en duo ?

Une petite lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du brun.

— Pourquoi pas… souffla-t-il.

Lucius sourit, puis d'un grand coup de baguette, fit apparaître des liens autour de Severus qui se retrouva prisonnier du canapé.

— Qu'est-ce que…. ?

— Tu es arrivé le dernier, murmura l'aristocrate.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

— Tu sais ce qui arrive au dernier arrivé.

— Ce n'est pas juste. Nous sommes chez toi.

— Allons, Sev. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas un modèle de fair-play. Voyons, quel vêtement vais-je faire disparaître en premier ?

Il tapota de la pointe de sa baguette la robe du Maître des Potions, qui s'évanouit instantanément.

— Luce.

— Ta chemise ?

Tapote.

— Ton pantalon ?

Tapote.

— Luce…

— Oooh. Monsieur le professeur ne porte rien en dessous, comme c'est intéressant.

Lucius défit les boutons de son gilet en reculant. Il s'effeuilla lentement, une couche de tissu après l'autre, sous le regard de Severus qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il sentait son excitation grandir, renforcée par les liens solides qui lui entravaient les poignets et lui écartaient les cuisses. Le blond avait une magnifique peau diaphane, un fin et irrésistible duvet sur le bas du ventre, et plus bas…

— Je te fais de l'effet.

— Bien sûr ! persifla Severus.

Lucius porta deux doigts à ses lèvres.

— C'est ma bouche que tu veux ?

— Quelle indécence, Lucius !

— Réponds.

Severus hocha la tête avec véhémence et l'autre s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

— Alors, demande-le-moi.

— Quoi ?

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

— …. Suce-moi.

Satisfait, Lucius égara ses baisers sur le torse de Severus tout en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il s'empara de l'excitation et la fit glisser entre ses lèvres. Il la sentait durcir alors même qu'il l'embêtait avec sa langue, entendait les faibles soupirs du Maître des potions, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

— Tu es plus bruyant que ça d'habitude. J'aime savoir que je suis la cause de tes gémissements.

De sa main, il caressa amoureusement le sexe avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche.

— Aaaaah ! Lucius !

Severus avait envie de bouger, de s'enfoncer encore un peu, mais les liens l'en empêchaient. Une pression familière dans le bas-ventre commença à se faire sentir alors que l'aristocrate le léchait.

— AHH ! Attends ! Attends, je…

Le blond se retira et vint embrasser le Maître des Potions. Il glissa sa langue contre la sienne, prit son visage en coupe et laissa son amant se perdre dans le baiser, pantelant.

— Pas encore. Je vais m'amuser encore un peu avec toi.

— Embrasse-moi encore.

Lucius sourit et accéda à la requête, tandis que sa main allait effleurer son téton droit. Il retrouva ensuite sa place entre les cuisses de Severus. D'un coup de baguette, les liens se réarrangèrent pour dévoiler toute son intimité.

— Lucius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Pour toute réponse, l'autre commença à branler langoureusement le brun et à donner de petits coups de langue sur ses zones sensibles.

— Je te taquine.

Il lança un Accio informulé et de sa main de libre, se saisit de la bouteille de lubrifiant qui venait les rejoindre. Il en étala généreusement sur ses doigts et inséra son majeur précautionneusement.

— Par ici ?

— Haaaan oui !

— C'est ça, Sev. Laisse-toi aller. Abandonne-toi.

— M… Merlin…

— Je vais en mettre en deuxième, tu es prêt ?

Severus sentit l'index se frayer un chemin en lui, étirant délicieusement son intimité et frôlant sa prostate chaque fois un peu plus.

— Plus vite, nom d'un chien !

Le blond sourit, un air pervers sur le visage :

— Là ?

Il enfonça ses doigts un peu plus.

— Comme ça ?

— OOOH OUI ! LUCE !

Sous tant de bons traitements, Severus crut qu'il allait perdre pied, mais soudain, Lucius stoppa tout.

— N.. Non ! Pourquoi tu… ?

— Maintenant choisis, Severus. Tu préfères jouir avec ma bouche ou avec mes doigts ?

Frustré comme jamais, le Maître des Potions le fixa avec défi :

— Avec toi. Je veux jouir avec toi.

Lucius ricana.

— Si tu veux.

— Prends-moi, Luce ! supplia le brun.

— Déjà ? Moi qui pensais te laisser au bord de l'extase encore un peu.

Il remua un peu ses doigts, toujours à l'intérieur, avant de les ressortir. Il se redressa, versa du lubrifiant sur le sexe de Severus et l'enduit de gestes doux.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Il enjamba le brun et s'empala sur lui :

— Oh Sev, gémit-il, la tête en arrière. Pardon, j'en avais tellement envie.

— Merde Lucius… Tu es… serré !

Le blond écarta ses fesses et s'assit complètement sur son amant, tout en se caressant :

— Regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis.

— Espèce de…

— Maintenant que je te sens en moi, je pourrais jouir si facilement.

Lucius connaissait trop bien l'effet que pouvaient produire des paroles salaces sur Severus :

— Oooooh ! Encore !

— Ne jouis pas encore, Sev. Nous n'avons pas encore fini.

— Haaaaaan s'il te plaît !

— Tu me voulais.

— Ouiiii.

— Tu me veux toujours ?

— Ouiiiiiii.

— Regarde comme je suis dur pour toi. Tu veux que je te prenne, maintenant ?

Severus releva la tête, haletant, les joues empourprées :

— Putain, Lucius, ferme-la et viens !

Victorieux, le blond se releva sans cesser de fixer les yeux sombres en face de lui. Il s'agenouilla, caressa doucement l'intimité du brun puis le pénétra précautionneusement.

— Oh par Salazar, Severus !

Le Maître des Potions sentit avec délice l'étirement familier, le gros sexe en lui qui le remplissait et commençait à bouger.

— Luce…

Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, pas comme ça. Lorsque son amant fut rentré entièrement, il poussa un long gémissement rauque sans aucune retenue. L'autre changea d'angle et amorça le premier va-et-vient.

— Luciuuuus !

— Haaaan… Severus, je…

Le brun resserra ses muscles d'un coup, arrachant un cri au blond qui gémit :

— Alors, c'est comme ça ?

Il attrapa l'érection et sans cesser ses mouvements, branla fermement Severus qui s'endurcissait à chaque seconde.

— Jouis pour moi, Severus. Aaaah oui… ! Je veux te sentir autour de moi, je veux t'entendre gémir alors que je te remplirais.

— Ahh. Plus… Ouiii, ici.

— Là ? Je la touche ?

— Encore !

Lucius accéléra la cadence et martela sa prostate sans relâche. Les gémissements rauques du professeur se muèrent en cris de plus en plus aigus, jusqu'à ce que…

— OOOH LUCIUS !

— Je viens, Sev. Je vais jouir… han… fort… oh ouiii !

— AAAAH !

Severus se répandit sur la main du blond, sa jouissance dégoulinant sur son ventre. Il sentit celle de son amant lorsqu'elle se déversa en lui, et quand il se retira, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent.

D'un revers de main, l'aristocrate fit disparaître les liens de Severus qui s'affaissa lentement, les membres encore engourdis par la position et l'orgasme.

— Par Merlin, Luce…

Celui-ci se releva, un sourire insolent sur le visage, et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as vraiment un ego démesuré.

Le blond se pencha et vint l'embrasser en une cascade de cheveux clairs :

— Oh, mes petites phrases t'ont plu ? J'en ai d'autres, si tu veux.

— Tu ne renonces donc jamais ! grogna le Maître des Potions.

— Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? Dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas pu venir. Il aurait pu me prendre par-derrière pendant que j'étais en toi, lui murmura Lucius à l'oreille.

Severus écarquilla les yeux quand son amant posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

— Déjà ? Tu m'as épuisé !

— La nuit ne fait que commencer, nous avons tout le temps.

Le brun grommela de plus belle, mais ne résista pas à tourner la tête pour embrasser passionnément le blond.

— Tu seras ma damnation, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Je demanderais à Harry de m'aider à prendre ma revanche la semaine prochaine.

— J'ai hâte.

— En attendant… si nous montions à ta chambre ?

Un sourire triomphant illumina le visage de Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
